lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Griffin
Professor Griffin (real name: Ronald Griffin) is a supporting character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse and a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω. He is a young-aged professor in the Wisdom Duel School, where he is a professor of said school. Appearance Professor Griffin is a tall, pale-skinned person, with crew cut-shaped hair. He often wears a khaki-colored hat and he often wears a sleeveless blue or green-colored T-shirt and blue jeans. While in the Duel School, he wears his Professor suit, which is a white blouse with a bow tie (and he doesn't wear his hat in the Duel School). His shoes are colored either red or yellow, while he resorts to the black color while on a Duel School. Like , he wears a Coat Duel Coat, similar to the design of Vellian's, but bearing the emblem of Wisdom Duel School, which is an owl. Personality Griffin is an innocent and caring person, and often cares for his students, and supports them when a serious matter happens with the students as a whole. When facing threats, such as the Gymnastic Group, he becomes more serious, decisive and willing to help his students, and even offers his own soul (after losing to Antonina, in a Tag Duel with Professor Fitzgerald, who won against Antonina) for the sake of his students. He bears an irreplaceable bond with Professor Fitzgerald, who was the first friend he met, and Ariel. Biography ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse'' The only thing is known about the history of Professor Griffin is that he also graduated from Wisdom Duel School, and he was a genius student and duelist, scoring a record that was kept intact until Professor's Fitzgerald. After his graduation, Griffin remained in the island serving for the Duel School, until he found Professor Fitzgerald, being a genius duelist who was a fearsome duelist in the Duel School and often belittled his opponents after their loss. They bet each other into a duel, in which Griffin won by Summoning "Pokémon - Moltres EX". Later, Fitzgerald approved of Griffin as a friend, and they both shook hands. Work in Progress Relationships Professor Fitzgerald Several years after his graduation, rumors said that a new bully genius duelist appeared in the Duel School, called Donald Fitzgerald. He was almost unbeatable, and he often belittled his opponents. Griffin and Fitzgerald both bet into a duel which made Fitzgerald make up his mind, and realizing that bullying to others is not an acceptable way. After the duel, he and Fitzgerald shook hand and became comrades. He and Fitzgerald became comrades, and serve as both professors and messengers to the students for upcoming threats, such as the Gymnastic Group, often participating in said battles. Ariel Some time after Fitzgerald's collaboration, a new kind student appeared to the Duel School, named Ariel. Being become close to Fitzgerald and his advisory skills, he became comrades with Ariel and caring in an excessive matter about her in a deep way. Deck Fire-type Pokémon deck His first deck in Apocalypse is a Fire-type Pokémon deck, based off various Fire-type Pokémon monsters. Many of his cards are made by Trey, and all cards in all of his decks are part of his Pokémon-to-Yu-Gi-Oh! project. The Fire-type Pokémon deck utilizes a wide variety of Summoning mechanics, mostly Tribute Synchro Summoning, as well as Summoning an array of monsters. His frontline often has effects that destroy other monsters or inflicting effect damage to his opponent. Grass-type Pokémon deck His second deck is a Grass-type Pokémon deck. His deck works in a similar manner as his first deck, but he has less Synchro Monsters inside. His cards aim at spinning, bouncing or banishing opponent's cards, or creating field advantage. Trivia * This character is one of the few left-handed duelists. Other left-handed duelists include each of the , , and . Category:Characters